User blog:Iamthelegion/Yugi Muto vs RoboCop
Eyyyyyy this took too long for me to get off my arse to post. Today, we have Yugi Muto, from the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, famous for saying "It's your move!", against RoboCop, from his eponymous franchise, famous for saying "It's your move, creep." The connection is heroes with two minds inside one body, Yugi with his own and Yami's, and RoboCop with Murphy's and the RoboCop OS. Oh, and the connection of "It's your move!" against "It's your move, creep." And, like, I wrote this shortly after watching the trilogy and the pics for the title card I all screencapped and background removed straight from the films themselves. Thanks to Grav for being kewl and having a quick glance over this battle, no changes made. So yeah The Battle: VERSUS! Yugi Muto: I shall summon the Dark Magician to phase out this Cyber Commander For you will play a Shadow Game and we shall see if a robot stammers I have the Heart of the Cards, your heart is second-hand mechanics Let us test my mettle against your metal in these Egyptian antics It's magic against machine as once again you're proven obsolete You've taken on the Japanese, Italians and Africans, you racist dweeb I'm the descendant of the Pharoahs, and you're blue collar, dude Attack phase over, I'll switch into defence mode. It's your move. RoboCop: Dead or alive, you're coming with me. Or I suppose that's both, given Yami and Yugi. Here's your first warning, threatening an officer is against the law So I'll give you one verse for your coming up short on the first draw Based on OCP acquisition this kid I'm dissing will be a Komatatsu mission So better summon a physician as your composition can't stand Nuke fission My munitions arm will be the poker for this card game geek. I always keep my promises, so it's your move, creep. Yugi Muto: You've activated my trap card! This Kingdom is for Duelists! Who'd have thought that more machine than man you'd be so foolish? YUUUUGGGIIIOOOOHHH Yami Yugi: You strike at the Life Points, but what point has your life? When you fail every one of your directives and get wiped. I'm a Millenium Puzzle which a robot could never decipher With a thousand times the reflexes to evade your ciphers Alex was a tribute for the summon but without Polymerization Your Fusion broke down quick as OCP's morality recommendations. RoboCop: I was more impressed by the EDs and judging by your head You've inflated your skill with steroids and supplements A schizophrenic Zorro and a half-size, half-rate millenial? By comparison you make my official reboot seem incredible. You'll bear the Mark of Cain after this, I'm Primed to outclass even anime Optimus Let alone a weeaboo trying to get to Sinnoh. I'll put you in Rehab. Go home, kiddo. Outro: Who won? Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi RoboCop Hint: welp I just realized I completely forgot my battle order and the hints from the previous battle are not for this one but the next Category:Blog posts